The present invention relates to a rubber broom having a broom body with a set of bristles arranged on its underside, the set of bristles being integrally formed in one piece and made of an elastic polymer material.
A rubber broom of this kind is described in European Patent B 0 405 819 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,479 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). The broom body and set of bristles in that case constitute a single molded part produced by the injection molding process. The molding tool used in production is configured in such a way that bristles protruding in the lateral direction extend beyond the rim of the broom body. This makes it possible, using such a rubber broom, to remove dust and dirt even from the area of corners made by a floor surface and a wall bounding the floor surface. However, the necessary molding tool is extremely difficult to manufacture and the unmolding of the produced injection-molded parts presents problems. For example, bristles frequently tear off in the process, rendering a rubber broom unsalable.